


Waiting For You

by violet_baudelaire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: . I had just gotten married to Dwight, in front of a large crowd of Saviours. My wedding ceremony had been quick, performed by a man in the Sanctuary known only as the Reverend, although it was likely he was not even a real Reverend. It had been humiliating to stand there in front of everyone, getting married to a man who had been forced into marrying me just to stay on Negan’s good side...





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

**A/N: TWD is very sneaky, making me have feels for Dwight and Sherry then making him do horrible things so I don’t know if I should hate or love him.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just a fan of The Walking Dead, own nothing.**

_I’m here, and waiting for you...I’ll wait forever for you... Waiting...For You – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn_

Two of Negan’s wives had given me a glamourous transformation. My long dark brown hair had been curled into soft waves, and I had some light make-up on. I was wearing a cream, form fitting dress which had delicate spaghetti straps and a knee length hemline. On my feet were shiny black heels. I felt uncomfortable and self-conscious, as I could not remember the last time I had worn a dress and I disliked heels. Even before the world had gone to hell, I had gone with a more relaxed style. I had just gotten married to Dwight, in front of a large crowd of Saviours. My wedding ceremony had been quick, performed by a man in the Sanctuary known only as the Reverend, although it was likely he was not even a real Reverend. It had been humiliating to stand there in front of everyone, getting married to a man who had been forced into marrying me just to stay on Negan’s good side. The worst part was that Negan had stood there smirking through the ceremony, with his hand firmly on Sherry’s waist. She had stood there watching me marry her husband with a carefully blank face. However, when Negan had made Dwight kiss me at the end of the wedding ceremony, a strange expression of anger mixed with sadness had overtaken her face for a few moments before she put her blank mask on again.

I felt terrible for Dwight, and to a lesser extent for Sherry. After all, she had not had her face cruelly disfigured with an iron. Yes, she and Dwight had both suffered under Negan but Dwight had suffered more in my eyes. When Negan had asked me to become Dwight’s wife, he had asked me as a polite request but I knew there was an underlying threat in his words. Still, that was not the reason I had agreed to marry Dwight. I knew that if I had not said yes, he would just have chosen another female Saviour. There were plenty to choose from, after all. I hated the thought of anyone else being Dwight’s wife even it was just a fake marriage. This was because I had always had a crush on Dwight, from the first day I met him. He had been with a group of Saviours when they found me, all by myself, fighting against a horde of walkers. That day, I had thought it was the end for me. However, Dwight and the other Saviours had rescued me from the walkers and I had become part of the Saviours. Dwight had helped to save me, and he was very attractive. It did not take long for me to develop a crush on him. Even when I had found out he had a wife, my crush had not faded.

I knew it was wrong, and I never told anyone about my crush. I never expected anything to happen between us. Dwight loved Sherry, she loved him. Everything was good for them until they made the mistake of running away, which had unleashed Negan’s formidable wrath on them. Now here I was, Dwight’s new wife. I was in his room, my meagre pile of belongings and clothes all around me. Negan had ordered some of the Saviours to move my things from the dormitory I was sleeping in to Dwight’s room. Before I did anything else, I took off my heels, instantly feeling a little better as my bare feet touched the floor. I then got to work putting my clothes and belongings away. When that was done, I moved onto Dwight’s clothes which he had just left lying around the room, tidying up the whole room.

Dwight came into the room, and glared at me after taking a glance around his room. “What the hell did you do in here?”

“Excuse me?” I replied, trying my hardest not to get annoyed with him. “I just tidied up; it was a little messy in here. I was only trying to help you.”

He advanced towards me, his hands clenching into fists. His blue eyes were alight with fury. “It’s my fucking room, I liked it just the way it was. Don’t you ever touch my stuff without my permission, Jena!”

I was a little taken aback, and afraid too. He was practically shouting at me, and he looked angry, but I bravely stood my ground though I wanted to step away from him. “What are you gonna do if I touch your things again? Will you hit me, Dwight?”

“Just shut up!” Dwight growled, roughly pushing past me. He swept all the contents off a table, sending them crashing onto the floor. Then he turned his attention to the rest of the room, making a chaotic mess. He then turned to face me, with a mean look on his face. “Since you like cleaning so much, you can sort all of this out.”

“No, Dwight. I’m your wife, not your maid,” I replied, relieved he had not hurt me. I had not thought he would be that type of man, and I was so glad I had been right. “Now look, you didn’t want to marry me. I get that, but it doesn’t mean you have to be rude to me. I’m not a bad person, can’t we at least try to be friends?”

Dwight frowned at me, then he sighed, pushing his fair hair back away from his face. “Just say it, Jena. Admit you didn’t want to marry me either, then sure. I’ll give it a shot. We’ll be...I don’t know about friends, but I’ll be polite. Ok?”

I hesitated. “Well...I can’t tell you something that’s not true, Dwight.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Jena!” Dwight stormed up to me, turning his face so I saw more of the disfiguring burn mark that had been inflicted on him by Negan. He grabbed hold of my hand and placed it on his face, making me feel the rough, bumpy patches of damaged skin. “You wanted to marry me, with my face like this?”

I lightly caressed Dwight’s face, staring directly into his eyes. “You’ve always been attractive to me, Dwight. Ever since the day I met you, I’ve liked you,” I confessed. “And that didn’t change after Negan did what he did to you. You’re still the same person to me, even though you always act like a jerk to everyone now.”

Dwight stared back at you, his eyes wide with disbelief. He pushed my hand away, shaking his head slowly. “What’s wrong with you, Jena? I gave you a chance to tell the truth, but you keep lying to me. I know Negan told you to act like this, didn’t he?” He grabbed hold of my arms, his fingers latching onto my skin with a tight grip. “He wants you to be his little spy, doesn’t he?”

“No!” I exclaimed angrily, attempting to shove him away. “Let go, that hurts. You have to listen to me, Dwight. I hate him too, I do. I’m not the enemy here...” I hoped I was getting through to him, and it did seem to be working, as I felt his grip on my arms loosening. “You know that this is what Negan wants, right? He wants you to be miserable, for us to fight. You know it doesn’t have to be that way...”

Dwight let go of me, and gave me a mistrustful stare. “Just stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours...” He left the room, shutting the door with a slam. I was tired, I felt so miserable as I undressed and change into a silk nightgown. Yet another castoff from one of Negan’s wives, just like my wedding dress had been. I did not care since clothes were clothes and good quality clothes were hard to come by these days. I lay down on Dwight’s bed, and tried my hardest not to think about all the times he must have slept there with Sherry. I found it hard to sleep, and when Dwight came back he was stumbling all over the place. He crashed onto the bed, still fully clothed and stinking of alcohol. I ignored him, just like he wanted me to, but I was surprised when he took hold of my waist, pulling me closer to him. I know it’s only because he’s drunk himself into a dazed stupor, and it’s confirmed when he mumbles Sherry’s name into my ear as he holds me close. I stiffened in Dwight’s arms, turning to look at him. He’s already half asleep, so I just grit my teeth and wait until I hear him snoring, then I carefully move out of his arms. I know he won’t be happy if he wakes up in the morning holding me.

The next morning, when I wake up, Dwight is still sleeping. I cautiously leant over him, not wanting him to wake up as I brushed my lips against his quickly. Then I jumped out of bed, and had a quick shower in the bathroom Dwight shares with a few of the other top ranking Saviours. It was much better than the communal ladies shower room I was used to, as it’s a lot smaller and private, with a lock to keep others from disturbing you. It also looks nicer and has the luxury of constant hot water, while hot water was rationed severely for those on the points system. I was really looking forward to taking a hot bubble bath later, but right now I wanted to get back to work. After my shower, I get dressed in a simple t-shirt, jeans and my old plimsolls before heading through the compound to the enormous storeroom. I was one of the many Saviours who had the responsibility of keeping an eye on the inventory.

Usually, I would just go straight past George, one of the guards who kept watch the store room, with a smile and a wave. However, today was different. George blocked my path, a rueful expression on his face. “Sorry, Jena. You’re not allowed to work here anymore. Negan’s orders.”

“What?” I said quietly, feeling stunned by the news. My main responsibility had been cruelly ripped away. I had never intended to just sit and laze around simply because I was married now. I still wanted to work, to help the Saviours flourish. “I have to work, George.”

“No. Not anymore. You better go; if Negan sees you here we’ll both be in trouble.”

I sighed, turning to leave. I knew it would be useless to argue with George. As I walked away, I heard footsteps behind me, and then I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. I turned back and saw it was Simon, Negan’s right hand man. “I was just leaving.”

“I know, sweetheart. I got a little message for you from Negan. He’s invited you and Dwight to dinner. Aren’t you a lucky lady? It’s not many who get the chance to eat meals with him,” Simon pushed me forward gently, leaving his hand resting on the small of my back as he fell into step beside me. “Now let’s get a move on. He’s not a man who likes to be kept waiting. He expects you and Dwight to be there by 6pm tonight.”

The last thing I wanted was to eat a meal with Negan, but I knew I had no choice. I moved away from Simon’s touch, it made me feel uncomfortable, especially now that I was married, even though I knew Dwight would not care about other men touching me. “I can walk by myself, thanks.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself, sweetheart. But you better keep up with me.” He walked ahead, and I reluctantly followed along after him. I was not looking forward to going to have dinner with Negan later on in the day. I just knew Sherry would be there too, and I did not want to see her. It was unreasonable to be jealous of her, I knew that but it didn’t change the fact that I was jealous. And I felt really bad for Dwight. That bastard Negan always took every opportunity he could to mess with him, and make him suffer. Yes, Dwight had gone back into favour with Negan but although Negan had shown mercy and forgiven Dwight, he would never forget Dwight’s betrayal.

**Thanks for reading :)**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Just a fan of TWD, own nothing.**

 

I had not seen Dwight all day and the first thing he had done when he came into our room was to criticise my outfit for the dinner. I was getting really frustrated with him because I had tried on a few outfits and he had not approved of any of them. “Fine, Dwight. I’m gonna let you pick out my clothes and my shoes. Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, it is. You want to make a good impression on Negan, don’t you?” Dwight rifled through my clothes and pulled out a simple yet elegant blue dress. He also picked out wedge heels. “Try this on.”

When I took off the blouse and skirt I was wearing I was surprised to see Dwight staring at me. Before he would just turn his back whenever I was getting changed. “What are you doing?”

Dwight shrugged at me. “I’m not gonna keep looking away when you change. It’s just stupid. We’re married, so it doesn’t matter. Don’t get any ideas, though. You’re not my type.”

I bit my lip, looking down for a moment. It hurt, but it was true. He only wanted Sherry, and I was nothing like her. “I know I’m not.” I put on the dress and the wedge heels, although I hated the whole outfit because it looked similar to what Sherry would wear. “So, do you want me to cut my hair? Then I’ll look even more like Sherry.”

“Don’t say her name.” Dwight snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. “Are you seriously trying to piss me off just before we go out to dinner?” He opened a drawer in the dresser and took a little bracelet out of it. It was very simple, knotted string with a wooden heart on it. “Here, put this on.” He pushed the bracelet into my hands. “And I wasn’t picking you that outfit so you could look like Sherry. I picked it because I know you look good in that dress. I thought you’d want us to look our best, as a couple. You said we should playact together, and I had a long think about that today. I’m willing to try...even though part of me still thinks this is all just some fucked up joke to Negan and you’re his spy...”

“I’m not, really I’m not, Dwight.” I replied, as I struggled to fasten the bracelet around my wrist. I was getting tired of telling him I was not a spy, but in time he would know I was truth. I hoped. “This is such a pretty bracelet. I smiled at him tentatively. “Thank you for making it for me.”

His face stayed set in a stony expression. “Don’t thank me. I only made it so it looks like I’m into you. That’s what you wanted, for us to pretend to be happy together.”

I sighed, my smile fading away. “Can you just come help me with this?

Dwight scowled at me as he snatched the bracelet back from me. “Hold out your arm,” When I complied he tied the bracelet around my wrist, then took hold of my hand. “Let’s just go and get this over with.”

I nodded, but did not say a word as he started walking out of our room. I just wanted to savour the feeling of holding his hand. It was stupid that I felt so happy to walk by his side when he did not feel anything for me. Yet, I was foolish enough to marry a man who did not love me so I had a lot of experience in letting my heart run my life instead of my mind. Dwight always looked good to me, but he looked extra good tonight even though he really was not wearing anything much different from his usual clothes. I wished the walk to Negan’s private quarters were longer, but eventually we reached there.

Fat Joey let us into the rooms, and led us to where Negan was standing by a dining table, his arms wrapped around Sherry’s waist. “Finally, you guys are here. You look stunning, Jena, just as stunning as my sweet wife here,” Negan kissed Sherry on the cheek, then pulled out a chair at the table for her. “Sit down, honey.”

She complied, giving Negan a frown as he sat down next to her.

Dwight’s grip on my hand had gotten tighter with Negan’s little display with Sherry. I tugged on his hand, trying to pull him in the direction of the table. “Let’s go and sit down, babe.” It was hard to keep a straight face as Dwight looked at me as if I was crazy, but I did notice that Negan looked surprised. I hated the word babe but what better term of affection than such a cheesy one.

“Sure, _babe_...” Dwight pulled out my chair for me, and I thanked him. He sat down too, and we all sat in an awkward silence until Negan broke it.

"This is nice. This is so damn nice!” He exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. “Me with my wife, Dwight with _his_ wife...Sherry, you know Jena, right?”

“Yes, of course I know her,” Sherry replied acerbically as she grabbed hold of a wine glass. “Fill it for me, honey.”

Negan looked at her for a few moments and smirked before he opened a bottle of red wine. He not only poured out wine for Sherry, he poured out wine for himself and us too. “Fat Joey’s going to be here with our main course soon. I figured we’d skip a starter. I barely have time for dinner as it is, got some things to take care of afterwards.”

Sherry took a sip of her wine. “Maybe we should cancel dinner, if you’re so busy.”

“Nope! I wouldn’t want to disappoint these two lovebirds, would I? I’m sure they’ve been looking forward to this dinner.”

“Yes, we have, Negan,” I replied, though I was feeling very uncomfortable and I hated the way Dwight was looking at Sherry. “Thank you for inviting us to dinner.”

Fat Joey came in, loaded down with two side dishes. Behind him came a few other Saviours, all carrying different dishes to the table. After they left everyone helped themselves to food. It was simple yet very tasty, chicken pie with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Negan tucked in with gusto, and I ate a lot as well. It had been a long time since I ate such good food. Sherry played with her food, barely eating it. Dwight ate his, but I could tell he was not really enjoying it.

“Dwight, I’m gonna give you a few days off work so you guys can have a little honeymoon. You can stay for a few days in one of our other settlements, spend some time together. I was thinking Alexandria, and while you’re there you can keep an eye on Rick for me. I got a feeling he’s planning something, and you guys being there will be a good distraction. It’ll be like an exchange; I’ll grab his son Carl and keep him here for a few days while you guys are there. What do you say?”

“Yeah, sounds good, Negan. Thanks, we appreciate it.” Dwight forced a smile. “When do you want us to go?”

“You guys can pack a bag tonight and head out there tomorrow,” Negan ate a few more bites, clearing his plate. “Whew, that was good. Think it’s time for dessert...”

“I’ll pass on dessert,” Sherry stood up from the table, resting a hand on Negan’s shoulder, staring at him coldly. “I’m tired, honey, and my head hurts. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Negan smiled, looking amused. “Give me some sugar before you go.”

As Sherry leant down to kiss him, I knocked my wine glass over. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” I stood up, blocking Dwight’s view as best I could while pretending to wipe up the spilled wine. I knew Negan had just asked for a kiss to spite Dwight.

“No problem,” Negan stood up, a serene smile on his face although his eyes showed he was annoyed with me. “Actually, I think we’re gonna have to skip dessert. Go on ahead, Jena, I need to talk to Dwight.”

Dwight hugged me, all of a sudden, enveloping me in his scent. It did not last long before he pulled away. He smiled at me, for Negan’s benefit. “I’ll see you soon, babe.”

“Alright,” I quickly kissed his cheek then walked out, almost bumping into Simon. I moved around him and carried on walking, only to have him fall into step besides me.

“This seems familiar, sweetheart.” He remarked as we walked. “You and me, taking a walk together...”

“Just go away, Simon,” I replied, not in the mood to deal with him.

He shook his head slowly. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be unfriendly to me, Jena. I mean, you know Dwight is still on Negan’s shit list, don’t you? I mean, he’s low on the list but he’s still fucking on there. And I’m Negan’s right hand man. He listens to me, you know. If I told him that Dwight couldn’t be trusted, he might not agree but he’d listen to me. He’d think about it. And you know his mind goes to some pretty fucked up places...”

I stopped walking. “No, you can’t- I mean, don’t do that.” I could not believe what I was hearing. And yet I could. Simon was almost as twisted and sick as Negan was. That was why Simon was Negan’s right hand man after all. “I’m sorry if I was rude to you before.”

“See? I knew we could be friends, sweetheart,” Simon grinned at me, grabbing hold of my face and kissing me before I could even protest, then he walked away as I stood there in shock.

When I made my way back into the room I shared with Dwight it was not long before Dwight himself came into the room too. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he advanced upon me. I backed away until I hit a wall. “Dwight? What’s-” I did not even get the chance to finish my question as Dwight pressed his lips against mine, at the same time grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the wall. He kissed me very forcibly, although I was not trying to get away from him and I even reciprocated the kiss, despite knowing something was not right with him. This was very different from the chaste kiss he had given me when he had gotten married. I had thought Simon’s kiss was unsettling, but this kiss, while I did enjoy it, also made me feel uneasy. Dwight was just not himself. He hated me, he had no reason to want to kiss me at all. I was willing up to a point, but I stopped him when he let go of me and tried to unzip my dress.

“What’s wrong, Jena? I’m not good enough for you?” Dwight crossed his arms, “You can fuck Simon but not me?”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Dwight?” I snapped. “No, I haven’t slept with Simon or anyone else not that it’s your business.”

“Really, because you two were pretty close when you were kissing him!” He exclaimed, looking furious with me. “I knew you were a liar...Did you have sex with Negan too? Maybe you’re just a whore.”

I saw red, and I slapped him across the face so hard my hand smarted a little. “Fuck you, Dwight. Don’t you ever, _ever_ talk to me like that again. I’m not a whore. You’re acting like a real asshole right now. I can’t believe you’d even say something like that to me. Simon kissed me, I didn’t kiss him and I didn’t want his kiss either. All I ever wanted was you, but you just can’t see it...” I took a mismatched pyjama set from the dresser. “I’m going to have a bath and get ready for bed. I can’t even look at you right now.”

Dwight ignored me, going to sit on the bed. I left our room, making sure I slammed the door shut behind me. I kept up the pretence of being fine until I was alone inside the bathroom and I had locked the door behind me. As I was filling the bathtub with water I started to cry. Hot tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vison for a few moments as I shut my eyes. I was being pathetic, I knew it, but I just felt so hurt inside. Dwight just kept attacking me while all I wanted to do was get him to open up to me. To see that I really was not a bad person, that I just wanted him to be happy. I had thought today we had started making progress but then Simon had ruined it. I also wondered if Negan had something to do with it, but I was not sure about that. Simon was just as devious as Negan was. I stayed in the bathtub until the water turned cold. I was really dreading having to go back and see Dwight again. I just hoped he would already be asleep. However, when I returned back to our room he had disappeared. I was alone. Like I had been since the start of the world slowly coming to an end.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
